Anthony Tremaine
Anthony Tremaine is Lady Tremaine's 16-year-old grandson; he is also the son of Anastasia Tremaine, nephew of Drizella Tremaine, cousin of Dizzy, step-nephew of Cinderella and King Charming and step-cousin of Chad Charming. He appears in The Isle of the Lost and it's sequel novel, Return to the Isle of the Lost. Background Physical Appearance Anthony is described as a tall, elegant boy with dark hair swept off his forehead. He has a handsome face that reminded Mal of Ben's. His clothes are worn and ragged as everyone else's, but for some reason, he always looked as if he was wearing custom tailoring. He wears a dark leather coat that is cut perfectly and jeans that are the "right" dark wash. He has a notorious baritone voice that he can be identified by and usually speaks in a tone that implies he's bored by the conversation. Printed Material ''Isle of the Lost Anthony appears in the first novel. He is first mentioned when Jay refers to Anthony's kickback (party) the week prior. Later he appears at Hell Hall, arriving with his sisters and cousins and rolls his eyes at their attempts to be chased by Gaston's sons. After Mal arrives at the party, he asks her to dance to which causes her to panic. After she refuses, he walks over to ask Harriet Hook to dance instead to positive results. Return to the Isle of the Lost Anthony is first seen when he confronts Jay about a shoe-stretcher Jafar had sold to Anastasia that hadn't been delivered. After calling Jay a "turncoat", Jay removes Anthony's wrist-watch and slips it into his coat pocket to annoy him. He confronts Jay once again and believes he has stolen it. When Jay promises he hasn't, he leaves Jafar's shop muttering darkly to himself. Anthony is next seen emerging from the shadows of the Rickety Bridge alongside Ginny Gothel and the Gaston twins. He mocks Mal's change and becomes threatening towards her. As the small crowd surrounds Mal, she is pushed to the crocodiles as Anthony watches. He and Mad Maddy keep away from the fight that ensues between the villain kids and Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Carlos notices this and begins to practice some Judo moves in front of him. He rolls his eyes and runs off. Trivia * He is first mentioned in The Isle of the Lost in Chapter 6, ''Mean Girl. However his actual first appearance comes during Chapter 7, Hellraiser. * It is hinted that he would have resided in Auradon if it weren't for his Grandmother and her daughter's behavior towards Cinderella. * He is of noble blood and carries himself like such. * He attempted to get the residence of the Isle to call him "Lord Tremaine" to no avail. * Anthony's first appearance in Return to the Isle of the Lost comes in Chapter 18, Pirate's Booty. * He is one of the villain kids that had refused to join the Anti-Heroes Club along with Gaston Jr., Gaston the Third, Ginny Gothel, and Mad Maddy. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villain kids Category:Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Return to the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Dragon Hall Students Category:Escape From the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Isle of the Lost Residents